Many medical care establishments use and share medical case information between medical professionals. For this purpose, medical professionals may use various physical files, written displays, and electronic systems. For example, many anesthesia care locations use a white board to track patients being treated. Many medical professionals also document progress through medical procedures using forms or other paperwork. Such documentation may be used to record events during patient treatment and generate invoices.